


A Touch of Silk

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Post-Canon, Thomas tries a bit too hard to get Durbe to come out of his shell, mentions of a sex shop, minor mention of a DoruRio child, post canon time skip - like 7 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “Durbe? What’s behind your back?”“Thomas took me to a… a shop, and convinced me to buy something that…” Despite his attempt to stay steady and collected, Durbe could feel the heat rising into his face. “That made me think ofyouwhen I saw it.”





	A Touch of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute self indulgence, i'm so sorry

“How was your day with Thomas?” Rio asked aloud from the closet when she heard hers and Durbe’s bedroom door opening, only looking over her shoulder once she’d put the last of her newly bought clothes away. “Kotori and I didn’t see either you while we were at the mall.”

“Spying on us?” Durbe questioned, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“It was merely coincidence that I was going out the same day you had your day with Thomas.” Pink eyes convienently avoided meeting Durbe’s gaze then, mischievousness radiating from her. “You can’t prove otherwise.”

A laugh left the barian knight then, and he was tempted to step forward so he could greet her properly with a hug as she continued talking, but the handle of the paper bag he held behind his back with one hand stopped him. While its contents were somewhat light, their implications were very heavy, and just thinking about them were enough to start a blush growing along his cheeks. His eyes lowered to the floor as he mentally replayed that part of his trip with Thomas, his blush only growing darker and darker.

“–so Kotori’s killing two birds with one stone by offering to take Calem to the park with her and Yuma, and… Durbe?”

Durbe’s train of thought snapped back to attention at hearing Rio say his name questioningly, their eyes meeting for a moment before he looked away. Maybe, he thought to himself, he could put the bag away before she–

“What’s behind your back?”

…noticed.

Mentally steadying himself, Durbe inhaled, then exhaled slowly, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say.

“Thomas took me to a… a shop, and convinced me to buy something that…" Despite his attempt to stay steady and collected, Durbe could feel the heat rising into his face. “That made me think of _you_ when I saw it.

His words - or perhaps his currently flustered state - had clearly gotten Rio’s attention, a brow arching slightly as he piqued her curiosity. “Oh?” She took a couple steps towards him, a gentle hand cupping one of his reddened cheeks. “What was it?”

Well, there was no turning back now. Inhaling sharply, Durbe revealed the bag from behind his back, handing her the paper bag. On the front of it was the name of the store he’d gotten the it from, the glittery purple ink of the store’s logo starkly contrasting the dull brown of the bag.

Rio’s hand left Durbe’s cheek, holding the bag in front of her, looking at the logo on front questioningly. Her eyes widened slightly after a couple of moments, before looking back up to Durbe.

“Thomas took you to a sex shop?”

Oh great, Rio knew the store. How mortifying. What little composure Durbe had began to crumble out of embarrassment, but before he could get a word out, Rio spoke again.

“What did you, of all people, see at a sex shop that made you want to buy it?” Not simply want to buy it, Rio reminded herself, he wanted to buy it because it made him think of her.

She knew Durbe wasn’t one to act on his desires when it came to anything sexual - if anything the majority of the times they’d had sex were all initiated by her, not him, and she never pushed him into something he didn’t want to do. She figured it had something to do with his code of morals and having been hers and Ryoga’s knight in their previous lives, but they’d been together for several years now, and she’d been wanting him to be more confident and initiative and open about his desires, as opposed to resigning himself to hers. Perhaps this was the start of that?

Durbe was stuttering away, trying to form some type of explanation or excuse or apology that Rio wanted no part of, and she reached inside the bag, pulling out a soft, silken sash, shaded a light blue that was similar to the color of her bangs. If she hadn’t already known what could be done with this, the tag at the end of the sash would have been a bit more blunt: ‘Beginner’s Light Bondage’.

Rio looked back to Durbe then, the excitement that had been starting to rise within her dampening slightly as she noticed he was visibly tense, looking almost ashamed. She smiled, cupping his cheek with the same hand she was holding the sash with and kissed him gently, feeling him relax under her touch. “You’re fine, okay?” she murmured against his lips, her thumb rubbing small circles against his cheek, “I’m just surprised you even stepped foot into this shop.”

While his tension melted away, the frazzled expression and embarrassment-flushed cheeks stayed stubbornly put. “He had to practically shove me inside. He wouldn’t let me leave until I’d at least walked through a couple of the aisles.” Durbe’s cheeks reddened further, and Rio silently compared him to a tomato. “He was even familiar with the clerk on some level, because they asked him if I was someone he was providing ‘fanservice’ for?”

Rio had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh, wondering how that conversation must have played out, though a small part of her was appalled that some stranger had the gall to suggest her knight planned on sleeping with someone else. “Well,” she began, briefly pecking Durbe’s lips before pulling away to admire the silk sash, “I’m flattered you thought of me when you saw this.” Her tone was coy and playful, and she toyed with the sash in her fingers. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind showing me specifically what you’d had in mind when you saw it?”

Durbe’s jaw went a little slack at that, but he quickly regained himself as best as he could, before nodding. Rio grinned, and was about to put the bag on their dresser to grab his hand, when she realized the bag was still had some weight to it.

“… What else is in here?”

A look of confusion graced Durbe’s face for a good half-second before his embarrassment was back full force, his gaze no longer allowing itself to meet Rio’s. “Thomas… suggested other things to go along with what I saw. I told him no, I didn’t want to get many things from a store like that, that it was inappropriate. But he bought them anyway, saying they were for himself, only to shove them on me when he left.”

Rio listened carefully, wondering what Thomas could have suggested to Durbe. Letting the sash hang from her arm, she reached into the bag once more, to see several other items: massage oil, a blindfold, a package of flavored condoms (when Rio noticed those, Durbe spluttered all sorts of apologies, only to be silenced when Rio admitted interest in trying a cherry flavored one), handcuffs, and a bottle of lube that supposedly warmed when it was applied.

When Rio looked back up at Durbe after perusing through the bag, his flustered attempts at segmenting some sort of apology began again, and the Barian Princess couldn’t help but laugh gently. “It’s alright,” she murmured, placing the bag on their dresser. “Thomas probably meant well, he’s just not very reserved when it comes to these kinds of things.” And on the off chance this was some sort of tease at Durbe, Rio had a trick or two up her sleeve to mess with the middle Arclight through her twin.

Someone who didn’t know Durbe nearly as well would have missed the brief tug downwards on the edge of his lips, the muted look of shame - one different from embarrassment. When he got like this, Rio knew, he was silently degrading himself.

“Durbe,” Rio’s tone was soft now, both her hands gently cupping his face, letting her thumbs stroke his cheeks. “Talk to me.”

Gray eyes looked down, avoiding pink. Durbe exhaled slowly and was silent for a couple seconds more before speaking. “… I’m sorry. You deserve someone more uninhibited, like how Thomas is, about all this.”

Rio resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting her partner to assume she was getting fed up with him. “Durbe, there’s no need to apologize.” One of her hands moved from his cheek down to a shoulder, the other hand stayed put at his cheek, tilting Durbe’s chin up the slightest bit as a silent ask to look at her. Durbe easily complied, and Rio was quick to notice that muted shame all over again.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, not now, not ever. Not when it comes to this. Just because you’re not as…” She paused to think of the right word, and her lower lip jutted out slightly in a small pout as she thought, causing Durbe to chuckle softly and soften his expression into a smile. “…out there when it comes to the intimate side of our relationship as Ryoga and Thomas like to be, isn’t a bad thing.”

Rio shifted, her arms gently wrapping around Durbe, her head resting against a shoulder. “I’m happy with you _because_ it’s you. Sex isn’t the end-all/be-all of a relationship. You could say you’re not comfortable with sex at all and it wouldn’t change a thing about my feelings towards you. If anything, I’d be worried I’d pressured you into sex.”

At that, Durbe’s eyes widened somewhat in shock, and he shook his head. “N-No, you’re not pressuring me! I–…” He stammered a bit, Rio pulling back just enough to look and see his face returning to its reddened color. “I-I like when we… um…”

It was Rio’s turn to chuckle then, a smile tugging at her lips as she leaned in to kiss Durbe’s cheek. She could, however, feel from the tone of his voice that there was a ‘but’ coming on.

“But…”

There it was.

“…I just don’t want to step out of place and cross any boundary I shouldn’t. It’s not that I have no desire to be… _intimate_ with you, it’s quite the opposite.“ His gaze what everywhere but on her at that last sentence, desperately trying to find something interesting to focus on so he didn’t have to further embarrass himself. “The kingdom I’d grown up in as a child was alot more conservative about such matters as opposed to yours and Ryoga’s kingdom. Even back in our first lives, Ryoga would jokingly tease me. But it’s not that I don’t know what I want, I just… I don’t want to ever feel like… like _I’m_ pressuring _you._ ”

Rio took a moment to process Durbe’s words, looking at him a little incredulously. There… there was a bit to unwrap with that, starting with that ‘step out of place’ comment he’d made. They’d been living on Earth for years now, but there were times when Durbe would still revert himself to that knight-royalty mentality, and not see himself as the twins’ equal, much to their chagrin. It was alot worse when they’d started living on Earth, and it was the main thing that had been holding Durbe back from acting on his feelings for her before they’d gotten together. Rio’d thought that he’d finally gotten past that mentality after they’d began dating, but every now and then it would rear its head again. As much as she and Ryoga didn’t like it, they understood why he seemed perpetually stuck in this mindset. After all, he’d spent 2 lifetimes as their knight, one of those lifetimes spanning thousands of years.

“Durbe, I promise you, if there was any chance you would come close to overstepping my personal boundaries, I would tell you immediately. But you and I? We’re in this together, as _equals_ , we have been, for years. And I know you. I trust you. You’re so considerate. There’s no boundary I have that you would knowingly and deliberately pass.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, the sash sliding back to her shoulder as she did, and she placed another kiss to his cheek. “You’re a good man, Durbe. Its part of why I love you. I promise, you wouldn’t be pressuring me into anything. I’d let you know if I was uncomfortable, or unwilling.”

There was silence between them momentarily, before Rio felt Durbe’s arms gently embrace her, pulling her a little closer to him. She gave a small hum of contentment as she soaked in his warmth, relaxing fully as they were.

Durbe placed a kiss to Rio’s temple, smiling gently as he rested his head against hers. “I love you too.” He found his gaze drawn back to the sash as it hung from her upper arm, and shifted slightly to where he could toy with the sash with one of his hands. “Thank you, for being patient with me.”

“You’d do the same for me.” He heard her murmur, not seeing the spark of amusement that lit up her eyes as she watched him toy with the sash from the corner of her gaze.

With a sigh, Rio gently pulled out of Durbe’s embrace, fluidly enough so that the silken sash slid off her upper arm into Durbe’s hand. “I should go downstairs, make sure I didn’t leave any shopping bags.” With that, she turned to leave their bedroom, only stopping once she heard Durbe’s voice.

“…Wait.”

Rio stopped under the doorway, turning partially to face him with an arched brow. Durbe looked down at the sash before meeting her gaze. She could see Durbe swallow and struggle to fight the color that was slowly returning to his face. “Would… Would you still be willing to let me show you what I had in mind when I saw this?”

A coy grin broke out on Rio’s lips as she shifted to face Durbe, reaching out behind her to close the door and lock it behind her before walking back to Durbe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured before leaning in for a kiss, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Durbe seems somewhat ooc, as much as I love him, I feel like I never do a good job at writing his character.


End file.
